Thawing Out Elsa
by Arendeller
Summary: How do you get someone who's been reading books in their room for 15 years to loosen up? Try reading some for yourself. That's what Anna and Kristoff planned to get Elsa into bed.


Elsa was at her desk looking over the proposed firewood subsidies for the 2nd financial quarter of 1846 when she heard the knock at her chamber door. A look at the moon hanging low in the winter sky told her it was already past 10 o'clock and she had already given the servants standing orders to leave early every day of Advent to be with their families.

Lips pursed with curiosity, she got up from her desk, picked up the lantern by her side and walked toward the study door when another knock rang out.

"Elsa, are you in there?" Anna's voice called for her.

"Coming, Anna" the Queen regnant of Arendelle replied.

She up her sleeping gown and hopped toward the door at double her usual pace and wondered if Olaf hadn't accidentally sat on Anna's bed for too long and left an icy spot behind again.

Elsa opened the door and found Kristoff and Anna waiting for her holding their own lanterns, Kristoff whispering in Anna's ear while she giggled.

"What is it that's got you two out of bed so late?", she asked the happy couple.

"The Princess and Ice Master of Arendelle request that the Queen favor us with her presence... in our bedroom." Anna said after she stifled another giggle and, regained what passed for her girlish composure.

"Anna, what are you talking about, what happened in your bedroom? Did something freeze again? You know you don't need me to do this every ti-" Elsa tried to ask, until her sister closed her lips against her own, slightly chapped from the dry winter's night.

"What was that for?" Elsa drew her head back in surprise and asked her sister.

"A test. Kristoff bet me a new sweater that anybody who surprised you like that would freeze to your lips." Anna said.

"Wool-Alpaca blend, please." She said to Kristoff.

"If that was all I still have work to do tonight before the minister of agriculture gets here in the morning", Elsa interrogated of the two lovers at her doorstep.

"No! Now that we know we won't get stuck on you, Kristoff and I were curious about whether you'd like to join us for the night." Anna shouted.

"What you mean sleep three people in your bed? It barely fits the two of you, doesn't it? You know you should really move to the dignitary suite if there are going to be two of you sleeping in the same room every night, the bed in there is much bigger." Elsa rambled.

Confused and somewhat startled at their request that for the first time in her adult life Elsa sleep in the same bed as someone else, she nervously tried to close the door.

"Actually, Elsa, we weren't expecting you to get much sleep if you joined us", Kristoff said.

He leered at her with his eyelids drew down seductively.

"You mean, you mean, "sleep" with... with Kris- with both of you, you, you mean se-" Elsa blushed at Anna, mouth agape, and began stammering.

Anna interrupted her with another kiss and this time dared to slip her tongue into Elsa's mouth.

"Yes, Elsa, "Seh". Don't look so embarassed. We know you've never done it before," Anna said and rolled her eyes.

Elsa gasped. Her face had turned as bright red as a Christmas ham.

"Se-se-se-se." "I've never, I mean, you, we can't have se-se-se-se." she sputtered

"SEX, Elsa? Yes, you can - I think you need to, actually. I've read all about it in that book the Duchess of Newcastle sent us, the uh, "Kima Sotra" I think it's called. There are things in it that three people can do together, Elsa, and we both love you so much we thought we should ask you. Who else would you trust more for your, heh, first time not being A-L-O-N-E?" Anna asked.

"Oh, Anna, really, I have to get back to work; come back tomorrow night, maybe I won't be so busy, I'll just ask the minister of finance to reschedule for Tuesday, it'll be much more convenient, you see", Elsa said, trying desperately to stave off any more of the deep feelings of embarrassment that surged within her.

She tried to close the door again even though Anna had leant herself against it.

"Get her!", Anna shouted to Kristoff.

She laughed, and so the burly mountain man as grabbed Elsa, threw her her over his shoulder and trudged off quickly back to the bridal suite Anna and he shared at the opposite end of the hall. Anna ran along beside him and tickled Elsa's feet with a feather, and Elsa began to laugh too. Insecurity vanished from her mind in the face of the sisterly assault on her toes.

* * *

"Aah!" Elsa screamed playfully as Kristoff threw her from his shoulder on to the bed.

She nestling her face in the feathery quilt and felt Anna tickle her toes with the feather again. She worked her way up Elsa's legs slowly.

"Oh, Anna, really, stop, I have so much to do-OOH" Elsa gasped as Anna slipped the feather under her nightgown and tickled her inner thighs.

"Uh.. really.. firewood futures... Amsterdam... market... need to make... plans", Elsa whispered to herself, lower and lower as he let go of the lifetime of embarrassment she'd felt about letting anyone intimately close to her - knowing they risked mortal harm - as Anna tickled her.

Elsa sighed and flipped herself over on the bed.

Kristoff and Anna were stripping their night-clothes off while they looked at the mysterious book the British duchess had sent the week before as a Christmas gift in exchange for tariff considerations on gold imports from the Subcontinent.

"Oh, I don't know if I'm ready for this," Elsa cupped her hands over her face and moaned one last time before whatever obscure erotic adventure ensued could beset her.

"Okay, Elsa, first it says we have to touch you in these 9 different places, the book calls them Chuckers... I, I don't know that means. But get ready for the best night of your life!" Anna comforted her.

She tickled Elsa's cupped hands and chin with the feather, and slipped up next to her on the bed.

"First, I'm gonna kiss your head," Anna told her sister as she crept over her and looked down into Elsa's sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Mwah" Anna added as she kissed Elsa on the crown of her head where her bright blonde hair parted.

"Mmm, then next I kiss you between your eyes," Anna said just as she did it

Elsa felt the last of her inhibitions about spending the night with Anna and Kristoff slip away. An eager smile spread across her face.

"Now, I'm going to kiss your neck," Anna said, and sucked at Elsa's throat as she did it, tickling her sister and making her laugh ever so slightly.

Elsa had no idea what was coming next but if this was all they were planning to do to her she felt sure she would come through it all right.

"Kristoff, gimme the book, I wanna see that drawing again", Anna said.

She consulted the illustration bemusedly.

"Ha, this one's called the Fire Chucker! No better way to melt an ice queen, right?" she laughed.

Anna smoothed out the nightgown covering Elsa's pale body and placed her lips against the navel showing itself in the hollow of her belly. Anna blew on her sister's stomach before kissing her through the silken fabric as Elsa closed her eyes and exhaled forcefully.

"If I'm going to get to the next one, Elsa, it's time for us to get you out of your clothes. Stand up." Anna asked her.

Elsa rose from the bed and Kristoff pulled her toward them.

"Don't be nervous, we're already naked." Anna said.

* * *

Elsa raised her arms and let Kristoff and Anna pull the brocaded nightgown up over her body revealing the fine cotton lingerie her and Anna's mother's couturier had made before their fateful trip to the kingdom of Corona three years earlier. When they never returned Elsa hadn't possessed the heart to tell the couturier his clients had passed and took the garments as a keepsake of her parents' love for her, now distant beyond a watery grave, but still dwelling in her heart as it had before.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Anna asked

"Yes, Anna. Please don't stop," she said. Elsa knew the smile had flown from her face as she thought about their parents.

"Okay. The next kiss is on your chest." Anna placed her ruby lips against Elsa's snow-white chest and caressed it, leaving behind a slight pink mark on the flesh which no one had ever laid so much as a finger on, much less a set of lips.

"The next one is on your back. Turn around" Anna asked.

Elsa did as she requested and Anna rested her lips at the top of the waist of her sisters' regal unmentionables and. She pulled them down slightly and kissed her below the dimples of venus on her back. A shiver went up Elsa's spine; a sensation she hadn't felt in years of exposure to the coldest winters and ice of her own creation.

"Do you want to take these off yourself, Elsa?" Anna asked her as she tugged at the delicately stitched silk-decorated cotton panties her sister bore over her perfectly milky waist and thighs.

Elsa climbed into bed and closed her eyes then reached down and separated the cotton from her skin. She pulled the delicate garment up over her thighs, down her sleek calves, and raised her legs in the air. Finally she brought it up over her feet and off and revealed the finely quilted platinum hair covering her normally chalkily pale femininity, now grown ruddy with anticipation

"Hah. Whatever comes next, I'm ready." she sighed.

Anna put her lips against her sister's lower abdomen and at a torturous pace, kissed her way down Elsa's body. Elsa broke out in tiny fits as she went, until she lovingly rested her lips just above where the bump of Elsa's pubic bone bulged up through the skin.

Anna lifted her lips from her sister's body and lied down next to her on the bed, brushing Elsa's face with her hair.

"Thank you, Anna. It was wonderful." Elsa said as she opened her eyes and looked over at Anna.

"Oh, we're not done yet, sister" Anna said

She motioned to Kristoff with her eyes. Elsa looked down and saw Kristoff watching over the two of them, a satisfied smile on his face.

"We'll go first so you can see what we do in here that makes so much noise every night while you're trying to keep Arendelle in gold and furs." Anna added.

Anna motioned to Kristoff and he climbed up onto the bed. He lied atop Anna and kissed her.

Their bodies smooshing against one another like a strangely attractive ham sandwich coming together in Elsa's mind, Kristoff pressed his lips against Anna's and kissed her deeply, slipped his tongue into her mouth, and, from what Elsa could tell, swirled it around her sister's. They kissed for so long Elsa wondered how they could still be holding their breath. She looked on eagerly; having never seen real people in love being intimate with one another and studied the curves of Kristoff's body; he was the first man she could ever remember seeing with less than a full suit on. Finally after what seemed to Elsa like forever they separated and Anna looked over at Elsa.

"See? Looks like fun, doesn't it?", Anna asked her sister with a dreamy look in her eyes as Kristoff raised himself up on to his knees.

"Don't spoil it, Anna, she hasn't seen the real fun yet." Kristoff said.

Elsa looked up at his body, towering over the fragile sister she'd spent her life trying to keep safe. Kristoff seemed like the north mountain threatening to crash down at any moment; the rippling muscles of his chest and shoulders bulged, half-hidden, even more imposing lit by the lanterns on the chest of drawers behind him. She trailed her eyes down Kristoff's body and saw something new spring into view.

Kristoff's manhood engorged with blood and stood away from his body. It reminded Elsa of the huge pork sausages the royal chefs made for breakfast in the morning, but even they didn't seem as large as this to her novice eyes.

"You ready to show her the real fun, Anna?" Kristoff said.

Elsa's eyes widened and she started back and sat up on her knees as Kristoff steadied himself over her comparatively tiny sister with the axe-handle of his manhood poised to penetrate her.

She clasped her hands to her chest and held her breath as Kristoff plunged into Anna. Elsa stared on, dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open, at what she saw before her. Kristoff sunk himself into her sister, inch after inch of him disappeared into the strawberry fields below Anna's waist.

Elsa's eyes bulged larger than Kristoff's powerful triceps as he began to thrust into her. An expression Elsa recognized as pain swept across Anna's face. She gasped and caressed Anna in concern.

"Does it hurt that much!?", she cried, and shifted her eyes back to what - in her experience - may as well have been the largest penis in all of creation

Kristoff drew himself back out and then thrust into Anna again and again.

"Anna!", Elsa cried again as he sister failed to answer her.

"No, no, Elsa, it's the most wonderful thing in the wo-in the world" Anna reassured her concerned elder sister.

* * *

Even if Kristoff had hurt her, Elsa wasn't sure even her ice powers could've stopped the avalanche of lust falling down the snowlike quilted bedcovers beneath her.

"Oh, Anna. How can you take all that?", she asked while Anna shook from the intensifying pace of Kristoff's penetration of her valley.

"Shh, shh, Elsa, it's not helping him concentrate. Just watch us." Anna said.

Kristoff catapulted himself into her again. Anna raised her hips up off of the bed to change Kristoff's angle of attack and shook as he thrust into her, every time harder than the last. A battering ram against the gates would not have done such violence, as far as Elsa knew. Anna's eyes began to narrow and she stretched her head back as the mountain of masculinity fell upon her.

After the passage of several minutes Elsa wondered how her tiny sister could not break under the power of his strokes, as she imagined the pistons on a steam locomotive she had seen pictures of in books would look as they drove it forward. Then the strangest thing Elsa'd seen yet happened; Anna's hips tightened around Kristoff and she drew so close to him he couldn't reverse himself, and then Anna began to shudder, her whole body shook - her breath shot out raggedly. Elsa saw her toes curl, and then, after several seconds, she released Kristoff and stretched up to touch his face.

"That was the really fun part." Anna said to Elsa.

Completely mystified at what had just happened, Elsa sat back against the footboard of the bed, her legs gathered protectively beneath her and her arms wrapped around her knees. It was the oddest event she had ever witnessed in her 21 years, surpassing even the memory of trolls made of living rock becoming animated before her eyes. Elsa sat there on the best, eyes fixed on nothing in particular, lips drawn against her teeth, trying hard not to imagine what her parents would think about her having watched what had just happened.

"Elsa? Elsa!" Anna said to her to snap her sister out of the hypnotic state she'd been fixed in by the incredible new thing she'd witnessed.

"Your turn when you're ready, Elsa. Right, Kristoff? you've still got some left in you, don't you?" she asked them both.

"I just have to think about curling if it starts coming too soon", Kristoff replied as he smiled down at the two sisters.

"No need to be afraid, Elsa. It doesn't even hurt as much as falling on the ice." Kristoff said.

Elsa looked up at him as he withdrew from Anna and stood next to the bed. Elsa's lower jaw trembled at the thought of having him inside her.

"Maybe she's not ready for... that, yet. What else in this book can we do?" Anna said.

"Ah ha, there we go, you use your hands on it. See Elsa?" Anna said.

She held up the page of the strange book showing a figure of a man and a woman with a woman holding the man in her hands and - in a triptych - moving her hands over the surface of his organ.

"You should start slow with something this size, anyway", Anna said.

She grasped Elsa's hand and lead it out to touch Kristoff. Elsa extended her fingers curiously and reached out to touch the manly appendage in front of her.

"Easy, Elsa, it's not going to bite", Kristoff said as Elsa wrapped her fingers around him.

Slowly, Elsa ran her hand over its surface, switching her gaze between the illustrations and the strange thing in her hand, hoping desperately she didn't begin to freeze it at any moment.

"I can't believe you trust me enough to let me do this", she wondered out loud.

"Of course we trust you. We love you. Both of us. Don't we Kristoff?" Anna said

"You're the only person I've ever seen who could do more than me with ice, Elsa. I trust you." Kristoff added

Elsa moved her hand over him faster. The skin of the giant sausage grew and shrannk as she went. Fascinated, Elsa turned her hand over and reversed her grip - her thumb now pointed toward the base.

"Whoa! Never done that before! Good initiative, Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa tightened her grip and stroked Kristoff faster and harder. Certain now that he couldn't be broken under her soft touch, Elsa brought her other hand forward and enveloped him with all of her soft fingers. He was hot in her hands and she loved the way Kristoff felt when she stroked him. Elsa wondered how she'd gone her her entire life without doing this before. She eagerly began to move her hands over Kristoff as fast as she could and suddenly he began to moan.

"Oh no, I forgot to think about curling. It's too late now! Anna, should I let her?" Kristoff said.

"Huh, what's too late? Do you want him back?" Elsa looked over at Anna and said.

Before she knew what was happening, Kristoff released his seed upon her. It shot all over her face and hair. Elsa sat on the bedside shocked for a moment.

"Oh, it's EVERYWHERE! It's in my hair!" Elsa screamed - before she started laughing.

"I guess I should have expected that" Elsa said, and released Kristoff before she rolled over on the bed.

"You let him do that to you every night?", she asked Anna.

"Well, most of the time he does it inside me." Anna replied.

Elsa laid down on the bedside next to Anna again and stroked her cheek.

"I did know what you were doing in here all this time. All of those books on your shelf are hand-me-downs from me. I just didn't know when I would find a man who wasn't afraid of me... freezing off part of him. Thank you, both of you", she said as she looked up at Kristoff.

"We'll have to do this again." Elsa leapt up off the bed and fished her panties out of the bunched up quilt.

She brought them back up to her waist and put her nightgown back on, then before she left turned to tell Anna and Kristoff to enjoy themselves for the rest of the night

"Oh and Kristoff, next time tell me when you're going to let it go, okay?" she asked.

Elsa closed the door behind her and retired to her bedroom. With no servants in the palace she would have to wait until the next morning to wash the stickiness from her face and hair.

For now she was comfortable knowing that she was loved.


End file.
